What if
by wanchingtang
Summary: What if Toothless kept his tail fin but was still to injured to fly. What if Hiccup didn't faint and went to help Toothless's wounds. Female Hiccup/ Toothless. [On hold due to school]
1. Danger

AN: I don't own HTTYD bla bla.. yea.. anyway this fic is mostly an experiment and will turn M next chapter if I get enough courage to write it. Enjoy!

* * *

Hiccup sighed as she walked through the forest. Though she was ecstatic that her contraption worked and successfully shot down a Night Fury. However the makeshift map she made of the area was no real use. The teen then crossed another 'X' on the map in her journal before losing control of her anger and scribbling all over the map. Slamming the writing utensil in the middle of the book Hiccup angrily slammed the book closed and put it back into her vest pocket.

"The gods hate me.. some people lose their knife or their mug.. but NO! I manage to lose an entire dragon?!" The female teen quickly slapped a tree branch only to have it swing back and smack into her face with an incredible velocity. "OW!" Hiccup put a hand up to her face, luckily the branch hadn't hit her eye in any way. She then glared at the branch for a moment before looking at the tree it came from only to find it broken in half. _"No way!"_ She then looked in the direction the broken half fell only to find a large marking in the ground where the dragon must of hit.

With a new determination the young viking cautiously made her way down the slight decline not wanting to trip over any of the revealed roots. Continuing on Hiccup inspected one of the roots noticing claw marks on it. This didn't keep her attention for long because she just had to see what was over the slight incline that was blocking her view. Looking over it Hiccup took a second to register the large dragon laying on the ground, when she did she quickly ducked down against the hill that was created with a gasp. Taking a quick few breaths she then looked over the hill again. She was utterly surprised. Quickly feeling around looking for her dagger she had brought with her, the teen quickly pulled it out after the quick search. Taking some more breaths to keep herself calm the teen then made her way down to a boulder that was large enough for her to hide behind. _"Okay here we go.."_

Cautiously making her way around the boulder the realization of what she did formed in her mind. "Oh wow.. I- I did it?!" She then moved closer towards the beast, her movements stating on how surprised and relieved she was. Hiccup then dropped the bag she had brought with her incase she had any injuries after this."This.. This changes everything! YES!" with a wide grin she continued "I have brought down this-" she put her foot down on the dragon's right foreleg. "-mighty beast!" However the dragon didn't take kindly and with a groaning roar shoved whatever was on him away.

The teen then quickly grabbed the dagger awkwardly in both hands. To say she was trembling was an understatement, taking quick breaths in and out Hiccup studied the beast only to find that it was staring at her. Why did she feel so uncertain all of a sudden? Quickly looking away the teen only found her gaze moving back towards the beast once more. Why did the dragon's eye seem so mesmerizing? With a deep exhale the young viking felt her hands tremble as she constantly had to take deep breaths to steady herself. Not to mention every time she looked away from the beast's eye she only could find herself looking back into them. What was she doing.. this was the chance to prove herself.

"I.. don't want to do this.. but I have too." in between her words Hiccup took deep breaths trying to keep herself calm. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.. I'm a viking.. I'M A VIKING!" She found herself yelling that as she looked into the beast's eye. Yet why did she sound so unsure of herself? Quickly pointing the dagger down towards the dragon the teen took in some more large breaths before putting the dagger atop her head ready to swing down, her eyes closed. Yet she found herself opening them and looking into the dragon's eye. She continued to stare for a moment.. why did the gaze the dragon give radiate fear. Dragon's didn't have emotions right? They didn't feel like humans did.. did they? The teen closed her eyes, of course they didn't. However the little voice decided to make itself known, what if they did feel emotions and they could feel just like any human could.

With that thought all the confidence Hiccup had gathered was lost and she dropped her arms to the side. With a soft sigh the teen looked at what she had done to an intelligent creature. Hiccup then took a few steps back "I did this..." she began to walk away, however her heart wouldn't let her leave. _"If I leave the dragon tied up.. he'll just die of hunger or thirst.. even worse is another viking finding him."_ She then looked at the dragon with a sigh _"I'm going to regret this.."_ Hiccup then quickly made her way over to the dragon and began to cut the ropes that imprisoned the night fury.

When the last rope was cut she quickly found herself pinned against the boulder she previously hid behind. Quickly inhaling and exhaling Hiccup looked up to find the dragon staring back. It's eyes were radiating with emotion focusing on revenge. The dragon then began to snarl and show its teeth, its wings adding to the effect. The dragon then pulled back before letting out a deafening roar towards Hiccup. The dragon then turned around and used the bolder to boost its self into the forest, its flight hindered from it's injuries.

Hiccup made no move to get up, the teen just sat there taking deep breaths slowing her heart rate and calming her nerves. To say that she was terrified was an understatement. _"That was.. to close for my liking."_ When Hiccup found herself calm she slowly stood up and looked down to where the dragon was trapped noticing a fair amount of blood. Looking down at the medical bag and the direction the dragon went in only one thought went through her mind. _"Why do I continue to put myself in danger.."_ With that thought Hiccup picked up her bad and ventured in the direction the dragon went hoping to help in some way.


	2. Claimed

AN: Okay for one, I HATE writer's block, and to make matters worse procrastination decide to show up right after I got rid of it. So I apologize for the wait, and if you find the chapter slight confusing. Another thing is this is my first attempt at writing mature content. Any way enjoy what my mind decided to come up for us.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as she followed the direction the roars of the dragon were coming from. For all she knew she was following something that was flying in the air. Another roar emanated through the forest it didn't seem to be getting any closer nor any farther than the others. _"What am I missing?"_ Looking up Hiccup noticed a large area where the sky was clear and void of any tree branches. The viking teen then looked at the rock face towards her left noticing a small gap between them. Cautiously making her way towards it Hiccup noticed a small glimmer of the sun reflecting off something laying on the rock. Curiously Hiccup picked it up and studied it, it was a Night Fury scale, it was surprisingly smooth yet the single scale would need a lot of strength to break it. The young teen quickly opened her journal and sketched the scale on it before placing it back where she found it.

The teen then made her way out of the small opening and was amazed of the small cove that lay there. To say that the cove was beautiful seemed to only make it seem less that it was. Yet it almost seemed to silent, there was no movement in the small cove. Slowly Hiccup made her way down some rocks and into the cove, hopefully the Night Fury would be here and not attack her for following it.

The teen looked around cautiously trying to spot any movement that could be the dragon, or anything dangerous for that matter. Though when she heard something land near her, Hiccup turned towards it only to find green eyes staring at her. The young viking then quickly fell back in surprise and watched at the Night Fury circled around her with a slight snarl. "Uhm.. I realize you don't appreciate me following you.." The dragon snorted at the comment. "..but I figured since I was the one who shot you out of the air I could possibly help your wounds heal faster." The teen slowly took off her bag and slowly emptied its contents. "There isn't anything in here that would do anything to hurt you." The dragon circled the girl a few more times trying to find some kind of trick. Though when the dragon found nothing wrong it he slowly settled down in front of the human and waited.

Hiccup smiled somewhat when the dragon laid down in front of her. She then grabbed one of the herbs and walked over towards the dragon. "I need you to eat this.. I realize you don't trust me but this will help dull some of the pain you feel." The Fury eyed the human cautiously for a bit before slowly took the plant from the human and ate it. To say it tasted horrible was.. well a lie it tasted a lot worse. "Yea.. it doesn't taste too well I know." Hiccup then made her way back to her bag and took out a needle and attached some black string to it. She then made her way towards the injured tail fin. Slowly and surely the young teen slowly stitched up the rip in the fin, though only enough so the two ends would stay close enough to heal quicker. When she had finished she patted his tail and then made her way back towards her medical bag. Hiccup then grabbed her pestle and mortar and put a few herbs in it. Hiccup then began to grind and mash the contents together. When they were small enough the teen then added a thick liquid to the pestle so when applied it would stay in place.

The dragon stayed silent as the human began to rub whatever it was over his wounds. Though the dragon was thinking over his situation. _"Why is she even doing this in the first place... why take the risk?"_ The dragon's train of thought then wandered somewhere else. _"Why are her fingers so damned soft?! It's hard to keep myself from purring."_ Though the thoughts then went towards his tail. _"She still owes me for nearly taking my flight.. flying is a dragon's life."_ The Fury eyed the human as she made her way towards the lake in the cove, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Hiccup crouched down to her knees and slowly wiped her hands in the water to clean them of the leftover cream. To say she was lucky was not giving enough credit. What had happened was still buzzing through her head. With a smile the young viking made her way back over to her bag and began to put away the supplies.

The Fury slowly rose and began to make his way over towards the entrance the human came out of and laid in the way and waited. He would wait for the girl's reaction to her way being blocked before trying anything. If everything went smoothly then the Fury would get what he wanted without any complaints.

Hiccup quickly finished putting the herbs back into her bag and then looked over towards the entrance only to notice the Night Fury was in the way. With a slight groan she made her way over towards the dragon and sighed. "Come on you overgrown lizard I need to get by!" She then gently kicked his side only for it to be ignored. Though after a while of trying to get the dragon to move without injuring or getting it angry, Hiccup began to notice a strange smell. At first she passed it off as nothing, yet she soon began to feel warm and light headed. Hiccup soon found it hard to keep her balance so she quickly sat down waiting for whatever this was to pass.

The Fury was excited with this outcome and rolled onto his side. This movement only caught Hiccup's attention and watched the dragon curiously. However when she noticed some of the scales near the base of the dragons tail spread she found herself blushing at the sight. Slowly but surely the Fury's reproductive organ slid out of its protective cover. With the sight also came with a change with the smell, Hiccup found herself wanting to get closer. She found herself wanting to touch the dragon's member. The young viking soon found herself inches from the large member.

The Dragon watched silently as the female slowly brought her hand and gripped his member. The Fury let out a purr of pleasure as his member twitched. _"Such a soft hand.."_ The Fury then rolled onto his back, allowing his member to curve up into the air.

Hiccup slowly brought her other hand to the thick member and slowly rubbed her hands along the bumpy skin. The teen found herself smiling at the purring dragon. Hiccup then began to squeeze softly on the large member watching as the dragon squirmed around.

The Fury then quickly rolled to get back up and knocking the human down and onto her back. With a few quick movements the black scaled dragon used his claws to tear apart the female's lower garments. Subconsciously the dragon licked his lips and looked down at his 'prey'.

Hiccup slowly looked up at the dragon that stood above her form. For some reason she felt incomplete, the teen's eyes then slowly drifted to the throbbing member. As Hiccup stared at the dragon's penis she began to feel warm. Her body temperature rose and her skin was flushed.

The Night Fury then snorted and quickly moved in for the 'kill'. Using one of his front legs to keep the human in place. He lowered his body so it was closer towards the human's, then with a powerful thrust the dragon forced his large member inside the human. Though the Fury sensed the human's pain and discomfort, like the scream wasn't enough. The dragon was kind enough to wait a while and let the human's pain fade, though when his patience was brought to his limit the dragon slowly withdrew his penis most of the way before thrusting it back into the female below him. He knew that the female would feel pain for a while, though he would make her feel complete. The Fury was the missing piece to the puzzle, this human.. no **HIS** human.. she was going to be his and no one would ever have her. The Fury would make sure of it.. the black scaled dragon took a moment to gather a special magic before biting down upon the female's left shoulder. The magic quickly healed the wound and left a mating mark that glowed a soft lime green before disappearing. With a nod of approval the Fury went back to claiming the girl in another way.

With some more thrusts the Fury began to feel the human's pleasure beneath him. The mating mark was doing its job in blocking the pain from the human while also increasing her sensitivity. The moans the human provided were music to the dragon's ears. The thrusts became quicker and the moans became louder, the Fury then found himself unable to hold back his purring.

The dragon then began to get rough knowing that the newly place mating mark would heal any wounds he might cause to the human. Time seemed to speed by and the two quickly found themselves getting tired, the human more than the dragon, and after a few more powerful thrusts the female gave in to the feeling as her body reached it's climax. In turn this quickly brought the dragon do his end as well, filling the young girl with his warm dragon seed. Both parties panted for a bit before the girl's mind caught up with her exhaustion and she fell unconscious. Once the Fury had caught his breath he gently picked up his human, making sure to retract his teeth, and made his way over to a tree on the far side of the cove. The dragon then curled up around the human with a soft purr and dozed off himself.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it.. So review what you liked and didn't like so I can improve.. and the next chapter will skip to the next day AKA the first day of dragon training. Yes Hiccup got home and yes her dad didn't catch on to what happened in the forest luckily.


End file.
